True Colors
by jacintos
Summary: Mimi sets out to prove Jason's true colors but will she stick to the plan?


True Colors  
  
  
  
  
Everyone is friends except for Mimi and Jason.Jan and Phil are together as are susan and kevin.This going to be mostly broe,mason and shelle.  
  
part1  
Salem High-Monday-lockers.  
  
Shawn:hey belle.  
belle:hi shawn.what's up?  
shawn:nothing much.you wanna go to dotcom after school?  
belle:sure.  
mimi:hi guys.  
belle:hey.what's wrong?  
mimi:nothing.i'm just bored.  
shawn:we better get to class.  
mimi:yeah.  
  
mr.woods class  
  
mr.woods:i hope you all had a good weekend.We will be starting a new project.  
the class groans.  
mr.woods:you will have a partner.you will go places together,ask questions about each other and basically learn everything about your partner.this will be a two week project and at the end you each will write a summary of your partner.your grade will depend on how good your summary is.they will be private.i have already selected your partners so I don't want to hear any whining.Peter and john,mark and katie,shawn and belle,jan and chloe,phillip and karen,susan and kevin, and mimi and jason.  
  
mimi:i object.  
mr.woods:mimi i don't wanna hear it.now the summaries will be due next friday.in the meantime i want you all to think of some things to do with your partner until the end of class.  
shawn:'things to do with belle.go to dotcom,swim,kiss.whoa wait belle's just a friend.isn't she?'  
belle:'shawn?kiss.kiss.kiss.make him get a clue.kiss.'  
mimi:'run.kill.kill.'  
jan:'music.shop.ummm.....'  
chloe:'mall......'  
jason:'love'.  
kevin:'play.play.play.'  
susan:'play.play.play.'  
  
lockers  
mimi:i can't believe i'm stuck with jason.  
belle:come on mimi he's not that bad anymore.  
shawn:yeah i mean he doesn't bother you so why don't you get over it.  
mimi:because as soon as i let my guard down he's going be a jerk again.i got it.  
belle:what?  
mimi:a plan to get jason to show his real colors.  
she tells them her plan.  
shawn:mimi don't you think that's a little extreme and...  
belle:mean.  
mimi:no i'm gonna prove he's no good.  
jason:mimi when do you wanna get together.  
mimi:how about after school at dotcom.  
jason:ok.see ya there.  
mimi:'yeah i'll see ya.'  
  
part2  
dotcom  
  
chloe:mimi don't you think that's a little cruel.  
mimi:no he's gonna get what he deserves.there he is.  
chloe:bye  
jason:hey.  
mimi:hey.so...we should get started.  
jason:ok.what do you like do in your spare time?  
mimi:read,hang out with my friends,watch tv.normal teen stuff.u?  
jason:all those things plus babysit,volunteer at the center,play sports,and makes music.  
mimi:my brother plays basketball at the center.  
jason:i know.he has a killer jumpshot.  
mimi:who do you babysit?  
jason:my siblings and my nephew.  
mimi:how many siblings do you have?  
jason:1 brother,1sister,two step brothers,1 step sister and and twin half brother and half sister.  
mimi:wow.big family.  
jason:yeah.  
pager goes off.  
jason:whoops.gotta go.sorry.i'll call you later.  
mimi:'he has a great smile.what?no mimi.stick to the plan.  
  
part3  
  
ring ring  
chloe:hey brady.  
brady:how'd you know it was me?  
chloe:ever heard of caller id?what's up?  
brady:i wanted to know if you wanted to go get something to eat.  
chloe:sure.i'll meet you at the pub in let's say a hour.  
brady:ok.  
chloe:bye  
brady:bye.'you'll be mine soon chloe.'  
  
dotcom  
shawn:we should get started.  
belle:yeah.who's your best friend or friends.  
shawn:you and phil.what about you?  
belle:let's see you,mimi,chloe,brady,.....  
shawn:whoa belle i think that's enough.  
belle:ok favorite food?  
shawn:pizza.u?  
belle:hamburgers.  
shawn:if you were stranded on a island three things,what would they be?  
belle:just 3?um another outfit,a phone and a picture of my family.  
shawn:figures.i guess i would take a picture of my family,a radio and (muffled)a picture of you.  
belle:what?  
shawn:huh?oh some more shoes.  
belle:oh I could've sworn you said something else.  
shawn:'if only you knew'  
  
ring ring  
  
mimi:hello?  
jason:hey mimi.it's jason.we should probably get started.why don't you meet in the park in 20 minutes.  
mimi:ok.  
jason:ok bye.  
mimi hangs up and looks at her closet.  
mimi:time to put the plan into action.  
  
part4  
chloe:what?  
brady:nothing.so what do you want?  
chloe:i think i'll get a burger and a shake.u?  
brady:same.i'll go order.  
chloe:'brady is really cute.wait.what?chloe get a grip.  
brady:chloe?  
chloe:huh?  
brady:are you ok?  
chloe:yeah sure.  
brady:ok soooo I was wondering if you wanna....  
chloe:what?  
brady:ok i'm a little out of practice but I was wondering if you wanna go out on a date sometime.  
chloe:really?  
brady:yeah.i mean i know you may not be over phil.i'm not exactly the most the desirable guy.we don't have to.you know what just forget it.  
chloe puts her hand over brady's mouth.  
chloe:stop rambling.i'll go out with you.  
  
brady house  
  
hope:when will belle be here?  
shawn:soon.  
hope:so are you two together yet.  
shawn:mom.  
hope:ok.ok.i'm leaving.  
she opens the door and belle is there.  
hope:hi.bye  
belle:ooook.  
shawn:we should get started.if you had one wish what would it be.  
belle:i'd make world peace.u?  
shawn:i'd make sure every kid was healthy.  
belle:oh shawn.that's so....  
shawn:don't say it.  
belle:sweet.  
shawn:so what are you doing this weekend?  
belle:i'm going on a trip with my mom.  
shawn:ok what about next weekend?  
belle:us girls are having a sleepover .  
shawn:ok the weekend after that?  
belle:nothing why?  
shawn:well i was going to take jt too the fair.i know he's young but anyways i was wondering if you'd like to come.  
belle:we'll only be gone friday night and saturday morning.why don't we go saturday afternoon?  
shawn:ok.  
  
salem place-park  
  
mimi:hey  
jason:ah you're here.  
mimi:yeah.well let's see uh what's your favorite color?  
jason:blue.u?  
mimi:green  
jason:like my eyes.  
mimi:yeah.  
jason:where do you feel safe and happy?  
mimi:home.  
jason:why?  
mimi:because it's a place where i never have to worry and i can trust everyone there.what about u?  
jason:i'll show you .  
mimi:when?  
jason:saturday at noon.  
  
part5  
  
fair  
  
shawn:jt loved the merry go-round.  
belle:yeah.look the lights are on.doesn't the fair look beautiful at night with lights?  
shawn:(low)not as beautiful as you.  
belle:what?  
shawn:huh?oh i said as beautiful as the moon.so i've won jt a stuffed animal let me win you one.  
shawn plays a dart game and hits the target.  
shawn:ok belle which one.  
belle:the blue bear.  
shawn:figures.  
belle:ooh shawn let's go on the ferris wheel.  
shawn:ok but that's the last one.jt is getting tired.  
they get in a car and the ride starts.  
shawn:wow you can see the whole fair from here.  
belle:yeah it's beautiful.  
shawn:(ok here goes)not as beautiful as you.  
belle:what?  
shawn:i said the fair isn't as beatiful as you.nothing is.  
he takes her hand.  
shawn:belle i really care about you and i'd like you to be my girlfriend.  
belle looks shocked.  
shawn:belle?  
belle:of course i'll be your girlfriend.  
shawn kisses belle.they kiss for a long time until jt starts squirming.  
shawn:we better get him home.  
  
jason's car  
  
mimi:we've been driving for like an hour.  
jason:stop complaining.if you're board put in a cd.  
mimi looks through jason's cd's.  
mimi:oh my God.  
jason:what?  
mimi:you like boy bands.  
jason:huh?oh yeah.me boybands.i like pop,rock,rap,r&b,everything.  
mimi:who the heck is myzery?  
jason:that's the name of my group.  
mimi:the name of your group is myzery?  
jason:well you've heard the saying myzery loves company.  
mimi puts the cd in.  
  
We don't even talk anymore   
And we don't even know what we argue about   
Don't even say I love you no more   
'Cause sayin' how we feel is no longer allowed   
  
Some people will work things out   
And some just don't know how to change   
  
  
Chorus:   
Let's don't wait till the water runs dry   
We might watch our whole lives pass us by   
Let's don't wait till the water runs dry   
We'll make the biggest mistake of our lives   
Don't do it baby   
  
  
Now they can see the tears in our eyes   
But we deny the pain that lies deep in our hearts   
Well maybe that's a pain we can't hide   
'Cause everybody knows that we're both torn apart   
  
Why do we hurt each other   
Why do we push love away   
  
  
Chorus  
  
mimi:that's nice.  
jason:yeah.we're here.  
mimi:the beach.why don't you just go to the one in salem.  
jason:i like this one better.more privacy.i wanna show you somthing.  
they go in the gate.  
jason:look  
mimi:wow the sunset is beautiful.  
jason:yeah stay here.  
he comes back with a picnic basket and a blanket.  
jason:sit.here.  
mimi:wow.how did you know i like meatball subs?  
jason:connor told me.it's amazing what you can get little kids to do for sugar.  
they sat and talked.mimi put sand on jason's head.  
jason:what the?why you little....  
he starts to chase mimi.he picks her up and carries her to the water.  
mimi:noooo  
he drops her in.  
jason:sorry  
mimi starts to chase jase(sorry couldn't resist saying that)and she tackles him.while she is on top of him their eyes lock and he kisses her.  
mimi:whoa.  
jason:mimi would you be my girlfriend?  
mimi:um yeah sure.  
they kiss and mimi is enjoying herself  
mimi:'stick to the plan miriam'.  
  
wesley house- porch  
  
chloe:i had a great time.  
brady:yeah me to.so you wanna do it again sometime?  
chloe:yeah don't boyfriends and girlfriends usually go out.  
brady:boyfriend?  
chloe:yep  
chloe kisses brady.  
  
part5   
  
now you guys know before everyone is happy we have to have a little drama.Here it is.Everyone is together but they don't know about shelle and broe.they only know about mason.jason has been very good to mimi and she's finding it very hard to stick to the plan.  
  
salem high-mr.woods class-friday  
  
mr.woods:ok students please pass in your summaries.  
  
(here's a sample of some of the summaries)  
  
Shawn Brady by Belle  
  
Shawn is very sweet and caring.He loves his family and also wants to help take care of little children.He will make a great father some day.He can also be shy at times but knows how to let loose.  
  
Belle Black by Shawn  
  
Belle is smart and loving.She always wants everyone to be happy even if she isn't.She cares for all her friends and always wants to help.Belle always finds a way to make you smile.  
  
Kevin Lambert by Susan  
  
Kevin is very intelligent and kind.He helped me gain confidence and he's had a positive effect on other students.He's unique and has all the good qualities you could ask for.  
  
Susan Adamson by Kevin   
Susan is smart,funny,beautiful,helpful,caring,genorous and an all around great person.She wants everyone to be confident because she has learned to be confident. I see her being a great motivator in the future.  
  
Jason Welles by Mimi  
  
Jason has different levels.He can be a really interesting person.He says the beach makes him feel free.He feels for people and wants to help.I don't know what to think about him now.  
  
Mimi Lockhart by Jason  
Mimi truly is beautiful inside and how.She wants to be safe and loved.She means so much to me.Mimi always surprises me.Like the other day I took her for a ride on my motorcycle and she didn't scream.She just held on to me.  
  
(did the suspense of drama build for you guys?get ready cuz here it comes.)  
  
in hallway outside of Black penthouse  
  
Jan:hey Jase.what are you doing here?  
Jason:mimi told me you guys were having a sleepover tonight and I came to give her our one week anniversary present.look.  
Jan:ah the jacket.  
jason:i let her wear it when we went for a ride the other day.(by the way if you want to imagine his bike think max's on dark angel).look at this.  
jan:wow jase that's beautiful.come on let's go in.  
they go in and go up to belle's room.  
jason:wait.  
jan:what?  
jason:i wanna hear what you guys talk about when we're not around.  
jason takes a step to hear and the floor creaks  
  
in belle's room  
chloe:so belle is it say to say that huge grin means you and shawn are together?  
belle:absolutely.  
susan and mimi:it's about time.  
belle:what about you and my brother chloe.he's been rather chipper lately.(can u imagine brady chipper?)  
chloe:yes we are officially an item.  
mimi and susan look at each other and say:again it's about time.  
chloe:so meems you and jason are pretty tight.does this mean you've given up on your plan.  
(this is where jason starts listening)  
mimi:did you guys here something.  
no  
no  
no  
(i know it sounds like destiny's child.don't sue me.)  
susan:what plan is this?  
belle:ooh i wanna tell.  
mimi:go ahead i still don't know what to do.  
belle:mimi has a plan to make jason fall for her,lead him to bed and leave him high and dry.  
susan:isn't that.....  
belle:mean  
chloe:cruel  
mimi:you guys listen I.....  
she's interrupted by the door slowly swinging open to show jan and jason with tears in his eyes.  
mimi:jase....  
he drops the box and rins.  
mimi:jase wait.  
but she doesn't catch him.  
she picks up the box.  
jan:how could you do this to him mimi?  
chloe:what's in the box?  
jan:jason came to give mimi her on week anniversary present.  
mimi opens the box.  
mimi:the jacket.  
jan:that jacket....he wouldn't even give me that jacket.it was his gradnfather's bomber jacket.  
when mimi picks up the jacket a silver heart-shaped locket falls out.it has a diamond in the middle.mimi reads the writing on the back.  
mimi:live the life you dream,dream the life you live.  
she opens the locket and on one side is a picture of her and jason when they were kids and they were friends.on the other side is a picture of her jason that they took on the beach.  
  
(ah the drama.)  
  
part6  
ok this is the end you guys.  
  
Salem High-Monday  
  
Belle:hey mimi.  
mimi:hey.  
shawn:have you talked to jason?  
mimi:no.i called him all weekend but he wasn't picking up.  
jan:that's because he's missing.  
mimi:what?what are you talking about?  
jan:i called and his mom says he hasn't been home since friday.they've been looking for him all weekend but noone can find him.  
mimi:oh my God.wait i know where he is.his safe place.i have to go.  
mimi ran off.  
belle:but mimi....class.oh forget it.  
  
beach  
(ok people imagine jason with a goatee if you can because he hasn't shaved.)  
mimi:jase.  
jason:what do you want?  
mimi:i want to apologize.jase i am so sorry.  
jason:yeah why should i believe you.give me one good reason.  
he turns and starts to walk away.  
mimi:beacause i love you.  
jason:what?  
mimi:i said i love you.when this started i hated you.i wanted to hurt you.but along the way you made me fall for you.now i can't get you out of my mind and it hurts that i might lose you for something i planned to do when i didn't know you.i don't expect you to forgive me yet but phil's having a party tommorow and i would like to see you there.  
jason:i'll think about it.  
mimi turns to go back to her car.   
jason:mimi  
mimi:yeah  
jason:i love you.  
mimi:i was hoping you did.  
  
the next day-phil's house  
everyone's at the party having fun.mimi's a little sad.  
shawn:don't worry mimi he'll be here.  
belle:yeah he loves you.  
chloe:and he'll forgive you.  
mimi:i hope so guys.he means so much to me.  
  
shawn:hey belle wanna dance.  
belle:sure.shawn?  
shawn:yeah.  
belle:what took you so long to ask me out?  
shawn:i was nervous.i didn't want to lose you.  
belle:you'll never lose me.i love you.  
shawn:i love you too.  
  
brady:so did my little diva get into juliard.  
chloe:i am pleased to say i did.i'm gonna miss all you guys though.especially you and belle.  
brady:i think it's going to be kind of hard to miss me if we're in the same apartment.  
chloe:you mean....you're coming with me.  
brady:of course you think i'd let you go alone?i love you too much.  
chloe:i love you too.  
  
mimi looks up and there's jason coming in.he's wearing a blue shirt and some khaki pants.he still has a little goatee.think aj in the backstreet boys.  
mimi:nice goatee.  
jason:yeah i got used to it so i trimmed it a little and decided to keep it.do you wanna dance.  
mimi:yeah.  
both:mimi-  
jason-  
jason:you go.  
mimi:i just want to say again i'm sorry i never meant to hurt you after i got to know you.if you'll forgive i'll be the happiest girl in the world.  
jason:mimi i've been thinking about this and i've decided that everyone makes mistakes.it hurt me so bad to think that all the things we shared were part of some plan.if you really mean it then .....i think we can hav another go at it.  
mimi:i mean it jase.i love you.  
jason:i love you too.  
  
everyone held each other tight shelle,mason,broe,phan,suvin and danced the night way.  
don't you guys just love happy endings. 


End file.
